


If Love was a River

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Alois never would've guessed that he'd gain a new family member.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	If Love was a River

The first time Alois saw Byleth it was obvious that they would be siblings. They didn’t share the same blood but that didn’t matter.

She accepted it and so that was that. They were siblings in peace and on the battlefield.

With her filling in as the teacher for the Blue Lions, Alois never would’ve guessed that someone new would reach out to him.

Nearly all the students clamored to join Byleth’s class. The most surprising was Bernadetta.

Of course Alois heard the rumors of the reclusive Varley girl that made dolls in her spare time. A girl in a gilded cage would bring stories of how to rescue her. Either way she had little choice in her life.

And one would hear of _why_ she had no choice, how she was treated, whispers between knights and servants.

Despite this, Bernadetta could be coaxed out of her room by Byleth; she would go out more cheerfully if she was told that Alois would join them for dinner. Through this she slowly became more open to her other classmates.

It filled Alois with a sort of fatherly pride.

Before he was told the reason he once wondered to Byleth why Bernadetta wasn’t nervous around him.

“Your heart’s like the ocean,” Byleth theorized. It was the most poetic thing Alois heard her say.

When the world was plunged into war his heart was stormy with loss and worry. But Byleth came back into the world after five long years. Her students returned, and Bernadetta was safe. The war went on in their favor.

When the war ended Alois offered Bernadetta to come visit his family with him. She accepted.

It was a wonderful time. The only time Bernadetta was flustered was when Alois’ dear wife said it was like they had gained another daughter.

After, she left to the monastery with a bounce in her step and a wide smile. Alois kept correspondence with her and Byleth. The world was changing.

When Alois received a letter that Bernadetta was going to be married he didn’t hesitate in traveling to the monastery.

On the day of the wedding, in the early hours, Alois decided to take time to fish in the pond. He was reflecting on what would happen during this day. He’d seen the wedding dress when he first arrived, and gave Bernadetta a gift from his wife. It was a bundle of wildflowers for her wedding bouquet.

He was beginning to wonder what the wedding feast would look like when he was startled out of his thoughts.

“Alois!” he heard Bernadetta call, and he turned around.

“Bernadetta,” he said, but she began speaking over him.

“I’m sorry, it’s so short-notice but I have to know,” for the first time in a long time Bernadetta was flustered in front of him. “I practiced with the professor, I can do it, here I go.”

She took in a breath.

“Alois, can you walk me down the aisle?”

Alois smiled warmly.

“Why, I’d be honored, Bernadetta!”

Perhaps in happiness that he said yes or because she managed to tell him, Bernadetta flung forward to hug him. He held back a pun about being made of honor and accepted the hug.

A few hours later he fulfilled her wish. Alois barely managed to hold back tears, because weddings were beautiful, Byleth officiated the wedding and it was a second source of pride for Alois for her to come this far, and that Bernadetta asked him to do this and she looked so happy.

When the marriage was official and Bernadetta kissed her new husband there were cheers and Alois’ was the loudest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Blue Lions NG+ I recruited everyone ever and stumbled on Bernadetta and Alois' supports by accident. It's the cutest thing. Gained: good father figure.
> 
> I hope at some point we could get a story mission where we kill Count Varley. And there was much [rejoicing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmPhaG1ud38).


End file.
